


For you

by Nanasrbf



Series: #OctoberDrabble [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: #Day3, #Drabbletober, #OctoberDrabble, #Onkey, #PatchingEachOtherUp, #shinee, Gen, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/pseuds/Nanasrbf
Summary: Kibum adalah penenangnya, dimasa tenang maupun sulit.





	For you

**Author's Note:**

> #OctoberDrabble #Drabbletober DAY 3 - Patching Each Other Up   
> SHINee milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga, SM Entertainment, dan SHINee World   
> Happy Reading~

 

Kibum membuka pintu apartementnya pelan, berusaha untuk tak membuat suara yang membangunkan seseorang dari tidur lelapnya. Langkah kakinya dibuat sedemikian rupa, sepatu diletakkan perlahan, kemudian membuka pintu kamar apartementnya setelah memastikan kedua anjing kesayangannya tertidur.

 

Dia ada disana, berbaring sambil menghadap tembok yang membuat Kibum hanya bisa menatap punggung tegapnya. Dia Lee Jinki, seseorang yang menghilang dua bulan ini. Kibum sudah bosan mendengar gunjingan netizen yang menjelekkan Jinki, kekasih diam-diamnya.

 

“Kau terlihat lelah, _yeonggam-nim,”_ bisik Kibum. Tangannya mengelus rambut hitam halus kekasihnya. Sudah lama dia tidak menyentuh helaian rambut Jinki, pekerjaannya benar-benar menguras waktunya.

 

“Kibummie? Kapan kau tiba?”

 

Kibum terperanjat saat Jinki tiba-tiba menggenggam jemarinya, sama seperti genggamannya ketika parody drama. Erat dan menenangkan.

 

“Maafkan aku. Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?”

 

Jinki menggeleng, tangannya merengkuh Kibum dan menenggelamkan diri disela leher Kibum yang harum. Kibum menghela nafas, akhir-akhir ini Jinki lebih sering memeluknya seperti ini. bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja Kibum tau jika sudah seperti ini, dia pasti akan meminta maaf lagi.

 

“Kibum, maafkan kesalahanku.”

 

“Tidak apa,” Kibum mengeratkan pelukan. Sakit rasanya mendengar permintaan maaf yang terus berulang. “Aku disini, SHINee disini, Shawol juga bersamamu. Kita hadapi bersama-sama.”

 

Kibum tau jika Jinki benar-benar terluka, perasaannya terlalu lembut ketika dituduh sebagai pelaku pelecehan. Setiap malam Kibum selalu berada di dekatnya, terkadang ada Taemin, Jonghyun, dan Minho yang bergantian menghibur Jinki.

 

“Bolehkah malam ini aku bersamamu lagi?”

 

Kibum tersenyum lembut, “Tentu saja.”

 

“Kau penenangku, Kibum. Terimakasih sudah ada bersamaku.”

 

“ _I Love You,”_ bisik Jinki sebelum merengkuh Kibum erat.

 

― **FIN**

**[#OctoberDrabble Day3: Patching each other up]**

**[Completed]**

**[Status: 3/31]**


End file.
